


Thanksgiving

by Tobi83



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We rape and pillaged yet this is to be celebrated by the means of pie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended, I am not working for any profit barring my own enjoyment. Jack Kenny and SyFy own the intellectual property of Warehouse 13, Bering and Wells and all characters contained within.
> 
> Tis but a snippet of a fic.

Myka walked into the living room of the B&B in time to hear HG’s impassioned and incredulous expression of confusion as to the reasoning behind tomorrows planned festivities.

 

 

“I’m sorry, what exactly is it that we are celebrating? The overrun of an indigenous people and the joyous eating of their foodstuffs lest we have starved? Not to mention the taking of their land and trying to make them submissive to our will, in direct disregard that they were functioning as a people more successfully that their so called ‘betters’?

 

“Well…”

 

“I may be British and have been a subject under Queen Victoria’s so called 'glorious' Empire and all the expansion we claimed under the umbrella of her name, but even I think that that is rather untoward. Not to  mention the fact that I was a rather staunch Socialist in any case and therefore rather vocally disagreed with such actions.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Have I not adequately and accurately summed it up Mr Lattimer?”

 

Myka sighed and rounded the corner deciding that she might have to weigh in on Pete’s behalf in the face of an indignant Helena. She looked over at Pete and Claudia who had clearly forsaken all duties of ‘backup’ in the face of HG’s rather poignant description. She rolls her eyes at her fellow Americans and turns to face the perplexed inventor.

 

“Yes Helena. That’s exactly what it celebrates. However, we get a day off work thanks to the Government and the marauding invaders bringing of the syphilis to the natives, so why not look on the positive side?”

 

Helena looked aghast “Myka are you on their side? Do you believe that invasion to have been the only way to have achieved some sort of accord between the two nations and to be something that ought to therefore be celebrated?”

 

“No Helena, I don’t, but we get the day off regardless of my feelings about events from several hundred years ago. Also there will be pie.” She offered, knowing one of HG’s weaknesses.

 

HG paused “Pumpkin?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Might I be able to have it without that wretched artificial sprayed cream?”

 

“Anyway you want.”

 

HG paused seemingly thinking over her stance quite carefully. Pete and Claudia looked on worriedly.

 

“Aces. Righty ho then, Thanksgiving” announced HG with a slight clap of her hands. “Sounds interesting.”


End file.
